Bionicle: An Unofficial Continuation
by crankyman7
Summary: At this point, Greg Farshtey probably isn't going to finish the Bionicle story. I followed the story from day one, and I really want closure, so I'm here to provide it for myself. This tale picks up right where the last online serial entries left off in 2011, so if you don't recall what was happening, you'd better brush up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Inside the tower on Bota Magna, Axonn, Brutaka, Artahka, Helryx, Tuyet, Vezon, and Miserix stood around the shackled Great Being, debating fiercely the merits of the promise Vezon had apparently made.

"We can't just set this guy free," said Axonn. "Great Being or not, he's clearly nuts."

Beside him, Brutaka shifted in an almost hostile manner. "You know you just insulted one of the greatest of creators, right?"

"And his assessment was correct-" the Great Being began before Vezon cut him off.

"So, you're just like me," the Skakdi said excitedly. "That's wonderful! Welcome to the club of the psychos, I'm glad to have you."

"-to a point" the Great Being finished.

"Oh," Vezon said in a disappointed tone. Moments later, his face brightened. "At least I won't have any competition then."

Artahka ignored Vezon and addressed his next words to Axonn. "Brutaka is correct when he says this is one of the greatest of creators. I ought to know that. But-" He turned to Brutaka. "He is far more insane than he believes he is."

"But he could help us," said Tuyet toying absentmindedly with a nearby rock.

"If you mean with dreams of conquest, I'm sorry but I've my own to carry out," said the Great Being."

"You mind reader," Tuyet muttered in a sulky undertone.

"That settles it," said Helryx. "We leave him here."

"No!" the Great Being cried. "Free me, please! I promise I'll let you live."

"Not interested," said Helryx.

"In living?" said Vezon. "_I'm _interested in living. How else could I go on entertaining people with my charms?"

"You sicken me, Skakdi scum," said Miserix. "You keep talking the ears off of the others. I'm going find Teridax and avenge myself."

Axonn glanced around. "Hey, has anyone seen Lewa?" he said.

"The green fellow?" said the Great Being. "I guess he got fed up with your bickering and left."

Axonn turned to Brutaka. "We'd better go find him."

"I'll go," said Brutaka. "Where's the nearest exit?"

Axonn gestured towards the door, which Lewa had evidently left open when he'd made his exit. Brutaka nodded and turned to go.

"You be careful, alright?" said Axonn.

The look Brutaka gave him radiated the strong feelings of friendship he felt for the old axe-wielding warrior. He extended his hand to Axonn. Silently, Axonn took it, and held it for several moments. Then Brutaka withdrew his hand, turned, and vanished through the doorway.

As Axonn turned back to the group, he saw Miserix barrel past him, heading for the door. "Out of my way," the Makuta growled as he smashed through the half open door and raced off in the direction Brutaka had gone.

"He's off to find Teridax," said Helryx, "whatever good that'll do."

"Well, aren't we going to free the Great Being?" said Vezon. "I mean, a promise _is_ a promise."

"No, we are _not_ going to," Helryx replied.

"I'll concur," said Tuyet.

"Yes, and we all know why," said Axonn. "Tuyet, you'd better just give up your dreams of power if you want to live."

At that moment, the cell lit up in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Each of the room's occupants had only a split second in which to act.

Sensing the danger, Vezon instantly teleported from the cell with the powers of the Olmak he had so recently gained.

Helryx clutched desperately at Tuyet who, realizing that she was about to die, could only laugh hysterically at the irony of her old captor perishing in the same inferno.

Artahka gazed towards the fires as they swept rapidly over his body.

The Great Being howled in terror as he was consumed in flame.

Axonn kept his eyes on the spot where he had last seen Brutaka.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" said Brutaka as he saw Miserix running up behind him.

"I'm going to obtain my revenge," the Makuta replied bluntly. "Don't interfere."

"Huh, good luck," said Brutaka. "If Teridax were here, we'd doubtless have heard of it by now. He's in a giant body that would rock the plain."

"There was a crashing sound when we first entered the cell," said Miserix. "He's here on whatever this place is."

"The Great Being called it Bota Magna," said Brutaka. But Miserix wasn't listening.

"What is it?" Brutaka asked him.

"To the exit if you want to live!" Miserix cried, racing for the door. Brutaka ran after him. Both of them managed to reduce the door to rubble in time to escape the wall of flame that was fast approaching behind them. They didn't stop running until they were well into the depths of the jungle.

* * *

On the other side of the pile of rubble that had lately been the fortress, the one who had triggered the explosion smiled.

"I wired the place well," he chuckled. "First Karzahni, then Tren Krom, and now Miserix, Axonn, Brutaka, Tuyet, Helryx, Artahka, Vezon, and that mad, but dangerous prisoner are all gone. All in one fell swoop." Carefully, he placed the eight headstones he had carved atop the rubble in a neat line.

"A fitting tribute to the dead," he said. "Now to find Lewa."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brutaka and Miserix halted beside a pool of clear water, panting for breath. As the weight of what had just happened sank in, both of them turned their heads to look back in the direction of what had once been the fortress.

"Axonn…" Brutaka whispered. He clenched the handle of his double-bladed sword even more tightly.

Miserix's tone was unusually reflective. "I don't know whether to feel sad that we've lost so many old allies…or happy that our irritatingly insane Skakdi companion perished with them."

"He had teleportation powers," said Brutaka. "He probably escaped."

"Way to ruin this situation further for me," said Miserix in a glum voice.

"But who caused it?" said Brutaka. "Who's responsible?"

"Whoever it was, there's no sign of him," said Miserix. The Makuta turned towards the south.

"Are you still going to find Teridax?"

"Indeed I am," said Miserix. "Care to join me?"

"I'd like to find Lewa before we do anything else," said Brutaka. "Besides, there's strength in numbers and if Teridax _is_ out there somewhere, I'd prefer we stick together. That and we seem to have a threat around here, if you recall."

"Point taken," said Miserix. "But as soon as we find our hyperactive Toa friend, I'll _then _be off to avenge myself. And when I do, you and he can come…or not." He trundled off towards the north.

"How do you know that's the way to go?" Brutaka called after him.

"How do you know it's not?" said Miserix. "We're both equally lost in this place."

Several small green armored beings popped out of the bushes in front of the Makuta. They wielded spears that they pointed at him as though they expected him to rain fire and brimstone upon them at any moment and wanted to die as bravely as they could.

"What are these imps?" Miserix growled.

Brutaka looked behind and beside him to see that more of the green warriors had appeared. He and Miserix were surrounded.

"Maybe we should talk peace to them?" Brutaka suggested. "We don't need a confrontation right now."

"Maybe I'd agree, if we could only understand their infernal gibberish," the Makuta shot back.

The two warriors closest to Brutaka pointed at him and gestured towards the north.

"It seems they want us to go north with them," said Brutaka.

"The way we were going anyway," said Miserix. "Fine Brutaka, we'll play these guys' little game for now. But if they lead us into a trap, we fight our way out."

"Fair enough," said Brutaka. He turned to one of the warriors and said something that Miserix couldn't understand. As the Makuta stared curiously, Brutaka held what seemed to be a highly animated conversation with the small being.

"Wait, you understand him?" said Miserix.

"Strangely enough, yes," said Brutaka.

"You understand a language you've never heard before," said Miserix with an exasperated sigh. "Well, what do they want?"

"They say-"

The little green warrior prodded Brutaka with his spear.

"I'll tell you as we walk," said Brutaka.

* * *

"A truly terrible-bad day, this," said Lewa. "Of course, why should I have expected any different? I'm usually the one with the dark-luck."

He was wrapped in thick vines and suspended upside down from a tree several feet above the ground. Technically speaking, he could have freed himself long before but based on the level of hostility evinced by the diminutive warriors, escape would necessitate killing- an egregious violation of the Toa Code.

"Or…or would it?" he mused aloud. "If I could use my air to send them quick-soaring- but no, I don't know if it might kill them rapid-quick…wait, is that Brutaka?"

He saw the blue and gold armored warrior approach, surrounded by more of the little green warriors. Coming up behind him was Miserix, who wore a bemused expression.

"Hey Brutaka," Lewa called. "I'm in danger here. I could use help, ever-qui-"

He was silenced by a blow from a spear-butt.

"Enough is enough!" Lewa cried. Summoning his air powers, he sent the vines whipping off of him, righted himself, and settled into a hover before his guards.

_Now, where did they put my Toa-tools?_ he wondered.

The warriors murmured among themselves excitedly for a few moments, and then one glanced at Brutaka. Brutaka responded in words Lewa couldn't comprehend, and the warriors backed away from Lewa. They kept their spears pointed at him, however.

"Newsflash," Miserix told the astonished Lewa. "Brutaka speaks gibberish."

"They call themselves Agori," said Brutaka. "They live on this world, which they call Bota Magna. They hate advanced technology because they blame it for shattering their home-planet."

"They blame technology itself?"

"To be more specific…they blame the Great Beings," said Brutaka. "However, they are impressed by your display of your natural abilities."

"Well that just fills me with happy-smiles," said Lewa. "I always wanted to be a performer. Now cut to the chase and ask them to let us go."

Brutaka spoke again to the same warrior he had conversed with before, as he appeared to be the leader. The answer he received made him frown.

"Well?" said Miserix.

"It seems that we aren't allowed to leave," said Brutaka.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lewa stared open-mouthed at Brutaka, not knowing whether to feel irritated or amused. Miserix, on the other hand, shifted his claws impatiently.

"That's it, let's go," said the Makuta after waiting more moments than he could bear.

"Wait!" cried Brutaka in a tone that made Miserix pause.

"Wait? _Wait?_" the Makuta replied incredulously. "You agreed that if we were led into a trap, we'd fight our way out."

"There's something I want to ask first," said Brutaka. He said something to the Agori leader, who responded with a lengthy speech.

"Well?" Miserix snorted when the Agori had finished.

"He says he isn't sure whether to trust us or not," said Brutaka, "and therefore, he is keeping us in custody until further notice."

The Agori spoke again.

"He also says-" Brutaka began.

"He says?" said Lewa and Miserix simultaneously.

"He says that he likes me well enough that he is going to have his people free me from the technology that constrains my…face?" Brutaka clapped a hand to the glass dome around his head in alarm.

"That's how you survive!" Lewa cried. "Tell them, ever-quick."

Brutaka spoke rapidly to the Agori chieftain, who shook his head and gestured for several of his warriors to come forward.

"They don't believe me," said Brutaka.

"That's it!" Miserix shouted. The Makuta shape-shifted into a winged bipedal being about ten-feet tall, with gleaming red armor and rose rapidly into the air. He blasted shadow from his fingertips that sent the Agori flying into the bushes.

"Follow me!" he cried, soaring quickly towards the south. Brutaka and Lewa quickly ran after him. The latter, spying his Toa tool beside a tree root, snatched it as he ran by.

* * *

"A Great Being in disguise?" Gelu mused aloud. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I wasn't," said Orde.

"So if we're going to warn our friends in time, we've got to escape our Vorox buddies. Tell me again how we manage that? Not mention we need to rescue Chiara and Zaria- wherever they are."

Orde shrugged. "Search me."

"Oh, Toa in a spot of trouble," said a voice beside them. As one, Gelu and Orde turned to see a silvery being in a black robe perched beside them on the tree, his mouth twisted into a skull-like grin.

"I'm the Toa," said Orde, "and he's a Glatorian. You, I take it, are an enemy." He raised his hands defensively, and the silvery being felt a sharp stab in his brain.

"We needn't be foes," said the newcomer, backing away. Orde ceased his mental attack. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Vezon, lunatic extraordinaire," said the being. "Pleased to meet you all, I'm sure. Say, to whom am I being made acquainted?"

"Does it matter?" said Orde.

"I'd like to know who needs help."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Hah, good point," said Vezon. "You probably shouldn't, considering how many betrayals I've been the perpetrator of. Of course, if helping you involves carving somebody into little tiny pieces, I doubt I'd betray you."

"You're insane," said Gelu.

"Of course I am," said Vezon. "Of course, those Muakas that were just chasing me were even crazier, and…where was I? Oh yes-"

He was cut off by Orde's hand covering his mouth. Silently, the Toa directed the Skakdi's attention to the pair of heavily armed Vorox prowling the jungle floor below them.

"I was sure I heard voices over here," one of them was saying. "Check again."

"I've already searched this area five times," the other replied, "but if you insist, I'll do it again. After that, let's go back to the city and check on the two we caught."

"Whoever you are," Orde whispered to Vezon, "If you want to carve somebody into pieces, now's your chance. Here's what you'll do…"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Gelu as he followed Orde through the jungle. "You're having an insane what-have-you who pops up out of thin air to keep the Vorox off our trail long enough for us to carry out our plans? What if he betrays us or worse, just wanders off?"

"He won't get out of the Vorox's sight," said Orde. "And anyway, I know his type. He'll be just the distraction we need."

They soon arrived at the edge of the jungle where the Vorox City was located. The sand-colored buildings stretched out below them.

"They took them back to the city?" said Gelu. "Now why would they do that?"

"We got bored of the hunt" said Kabrua, stepping out of the woods beside them. "It was too easy, what with the ability to block your powers and all."

As one, Gelu and Orde turned to face the Vorox leader.

"And another thing," said Kabrua, in a voice dripping with anger and bewilderment in equal measure. "Where have all my warriors gone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I've a feeling we just made some enemies," said Brutaka as he, Lewa, and Miserix fled southwards through the jungle.

"Not powerful ones, at any rate," said Miserix. "And anyway, they were going to kill you."

"Unintentionally," said Brutaka.

"A simple thank you would suffice," said Miserix.

"Less quick-talk, more quick-walk," Lewa interjected. "They're not exactly a far-distance behind us."

It was true. The Agori were catching up to them rapidly, brandishing their spears and jabbering wildly in their strange tongue.

"River, dead ahead!" Lewa cried, pointing towards an expanse of water several yards away.

Miserix shape shifted into a massive winged creature, breaking down several trees in the process. "Grab onto my legs!" he cried. Brutaka did so, while Lewa used his Miru to float across.

"Should have thought of that before," the Toa of Air muttered. He glanced behind him to see Brutaka and Miserix landing beside him. Once on firm ground, the Makuta transformed back into the shape of a ten-foot humanoid.

The three of them looked back to see that the Agori had halted on the opposite bank. Their expressions bore terrified looks.

Curious, Brutaka spoke to them. The foremost Agori responded, and then shook his head. Slowly, the warriors turned and began to file into the jungle.

"He said this is a place of death that we have crossed into, and that he will not follow us, not even to avenge the insult we have dealt them," said Brutaka. "He does not expect to see us alive again."

"That's nice to know," said Miserix. "Perhaps you should have asked just _what_ it is that they fear? You seem to be on good terms with the brats after all."

"What's the use?" Brutaka replied as the last of the Agori vanished into the trees. "They're too scared say anything further."

"And just how do you understand them anyway?" asked Miserix. "You still haven't explained that."

"I…I'm not sure," said Brutaka. "All I know is that when I fell into that antidermis pool shortly before we met under the Coliseum…it changed me. It gave me…knowledge. Knowledge it claimed was for the Makuta, but that they had neglected. I know of many things I could never have dreamed of…and I guess I speak this strange tongue now."

"Hey, maybe if we're in another tight spot, Miserix should leak some of himself on you," said Lewa. The Makuta shot the Air Toa a withering glance.

"I know of no such knowledge, but I know that Teridax steered the Brotherhood into activities it should never have been involved in," said Miserix to Brutaka. "Treasonous activities they were, that merit retribution. By now, I'm the last living Makuta who stands for justice. And if this knowledge of yours will aid me in doing so…perhaps you'd better share it with me."

The green aura that surrounded Brutaka had grown fainter since his arrival on Bota Magna. But now, it began glowing more fiercely than ever.

"We will share our knowledge with you," Brutaka said, and it was as though several voices were speaking through his mouth. He placed his fingers on Miserix's forehead, even as his body began to levitate several inches above the ground.

"What in Mata Nui's name?" Lewa exclaimed. "What's happening?"

Energy coursed through Brutaka's frame, down through his arm, and into the Makuta. With it came knowledge of things that were, that had been, and that would yet be.

"The Shattering," Miserix said in a sepulchral voice. "Two will unite the three pieces together…The Great Spirit…and Teridax."

Brutaka came back to earth as the energy ceased to flow. The green aura around him dulled once more.

"A special destiny," said Miserix, his voice now back to normal. "A special destiny for Teridax. A chance to help the Great Spirit. Does that fool even know what he threw away by his treachery?"

"He must not," said Brutaka, whose voice was also back to normal.

"Uh, if you two are done with all the spirit-talk," said Lewa, "I think I hear someone coming this way ever-quick."

The three of them quickly hid behind a particularly thick screen of brambles. Peering through a gap in the thorns, they saw a sand colored, bipedal being with sharp claws and a tail with a large stinger. The newcomer appeared frantic, and was calling in the language of the Agori.

"What's he saying?" Miserix asked Brutaka in a whisper.

"He seeks fellow warriors," Brutaka replied.

"Is he what the Agori were warning us about?"

"Possibly."

"Do you think he's the one who destroyed the fortress?"

Brutaka pointed at his blade.

"If he is…he'll feel the edge of this pressed against his throat."

The strange being ceased his calls and, after waiting several moments for a response, hurried off towards the south.

"Let's follow him," said Brutaka. "But quietly."

The sand colored being, unaware that he was being followed, led them to the southern edge of the forest. Peering through the trees, Brutaka, Miserix and Lewa saw it confronting two others. One was very obviously a Toa. The other was a white bipedal being much like a Toa, but with several differences. The sand colored being said something, and the Toa and his companion turned quickly to confront him.

"Let's listen to what they're saying," said Brutaka. "I'll translate."

* * *

Orde and Gelu were puzzled by Kabrua's admission. His warriors had vanished?

"It's a trick," said Gelu. "Don't listen to him."

"It sounded pretty genuine to me," said Orde.

"Where are they?" Kabrua thundered. "Where are my warriors? Where are my brothers in arms?"

Orde spread his hands. "Search me," he said.

"I will!" Kabrua raged. "Every last space in every last crack in your armor!" He lunged forward.

"Now wait a minute," said Orde, dodging the blow. "We've friends missing too, somewhere in your city. Give them back to us, and we'll help you find your warriors."

"Liar!" Kabrua cried, swinging his stinger tail at the Toa of Psionics. Orde dodged this fresh blow as well.

"You stink at diplomacy," said Gelu.

"I tried," said Orde, "but it doesn't come naturally to me."

As Kabrua readied a fresh assault, the Vorox felt himself being lifted into the air from behind. Startled, he glanced behind him to see that a great blue and gold-armored being had gripped him by the tail. Kabrua wrenched himself free and swung his stinger at the newcomer. The tall warrior swung his double-bladed sword and intercepted the blow, severing the stinger from the tip of the Vorox's tail. With a shriek of pain, Kabrua backed away, only to trip and fall flat on his back. In a flash, the newcomer's double-bladed sword was at his throat. A tall, winged being in red armor and another Toa in green armor had stepped out of the jungle as well and both were staring at him with what seemed a blend of curiosity and distaste.

"I believe we need to have a little talk," the blue and gold armored warrior snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Orde and Gelu looked the newcomers up and down.

"Residents of the Matoran Universe," said Orde. "How did they get here?"

"They weren't accounted for when the robot was evacuated?" Gelu asked.

Orde shook his head.

"Okay, I know this is awkward," said the green Toa, pointing at Orde, "but I can only understand you." He pointed at Gelu. "I don't know what he's saying."

"And I understand you…uh…" Orde replied, searching for a name. "Lewa?" he finished.

"My reputation as a Toa-hero precedes me," said Lewa with affected bombast.

Any reply Orde might have made would have been silenced by the words Brutaka hurled at Kabrua:

"You know of the fortress that was destroyed? Did you destroy it?"

Inelegant phrasing made intimidating- such was a feat only someone of Brutaka's stature could have made work. Kabrua didn't want to show it, but he was terrified.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," said Kabrua. Moments later, he was lifted off the ground by a massive hand around his throat.

"You lie, spawn of the dirt," said Brutaka. "Now answer me this, or in the name of Mata Nui, I will crush your neck like a twig: did you destroy that fortress, or if not, do you know who did?"

"I didn't destroy it," Kabrua gasped.

"That's sounds true," said Brutaka.

"I don't know who destroyed it either."

Brutaka tightened his grip. "That _doesn't_ sound true," he said.

"Please…you're….choking…me!" Kabrua barely managed to say.

Brutaka merely stared back at him."

Faced with impending death, Kabrua remembered all that he stood for as the leader of his tribe, all the feats of strength he had passed, how he had killed to reach the top, had shown no fear in order to keep the respect of his warriors. He gazed into Brutaka's face, which was now glowing with a pale green light.

"Tell us all you know," said the voice of Brutaka, as though it had been multiplied.

Kabrua chose to remain silent.

"I don't know who you are," Orde cried, "but don't kill him! He's communicated with a Great Being!"

At this, Kabrua started. Lewa's jaw dropped, while Miserix inclined his head, giving the Vorox a fascinated glance.

"With one of the greatest of creators?" said Brutaka. "With one of the keepers of order in the universe? Is this what you have done?" He relaxed his grip slightly.

"I'm…not talking," said Kabrua. "So kill me if you wish."

The glow around Brutaka dulled once more. He lowered Kabrua to the ground, before placing his sword at the Vorox's throat once more.

"No," Brutaka replied. "That would be too easy for you." He turned to the Makuta. "Miserix, will you get me some vines please? We're going to make sure our captive doesn't slit our throats while we aren't looking."

* * *

When Kabrua had been securely bound, introductions were swiftly made, Orde translating for Gelu what Miserix and Lewa had to say.

"We'll elaborate more on it later," said Orde, in response to the Makuta's insistent demands for the location of Teridax. "For now, all you need to know is that he's dead."

Miserix would have expected such news to hit him like a bombshell. Much to his own surprise, he remained perfectly calm. It was as though a great weight had been lifted from his mind. Perhaps not in the manner he would have preferred, but lifted nonetheless.

"Good riddance," he spat. "My only regret is that I didn't kill him myself."

"Right now, we need to rescue our friends," said Orde. Briefly, he described the plight of Chiara and Zaria.

"And you say this guy is the one who leads those sand-spawn?" said Brutaka, gesturing at the Kabrua. Orde nodded.

Brutaka dragged Kabrua to his feet. His face mere inches away from the Vorox's, he said: "You can be useful to us once more, it seems. Now here's what you'll do…"

* * *

The destroyer of the fortress peered down from his perch in the tree to see the party setting off towards the Vorox City. The tall, blue and gold armored warrior had his sword edge set against the Vorox leader's throat, apparently using him as a shield.

"Brutaka and Miserix survived," he said to himself. "How…disappointing. This will take a bit longer than I expected."

He held up a scrap of green armor and eyed it carefully.

"The last attempt to stop me…it was painful to kill so many who were not targets. But with their attitudes…they were asking for it." He glanced back at the departing figures.

"Kabrua captured...and my presence suspected. Perhaps it's time for a new strategy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Now remember," Brutaka told Kabrua, "we're trading you for the two hostages, _alive_. You got that straight?"

"Perfectly," said Kabrua. "My warriors keep their word. They won't be sending corpses out to meet you."

The party was standing a short distance away from the gate of the Vorox City, where they had just concluded the deal that would, hopefully, gain Chiara and Zaria their freedom.

"And also, don't forget to tell your warriors to let us leave unopposed, so that we aren't forced by circumstances to level your dwellings."

"Right, I got all that."

The gates swung open, revealing several dozen armed Vorox, with Chiara and Zaria in their midst. The foremost warriors stepped aside to allow the two Toa to pass.

"Go," said Brutaka, releasing Kabrua from his grip. "And tell them what I told you to."

The Vorox leader arrived beside his warriors and gave the order to let the party depart unharmed. As Chiara and Zaria arrived beside his companions, Brutaka could see several of the warriors shaking their heads.

"They don't seem to want to listen to you," Brutaka called to Kabrua.

"Of course they don't," Kabrua called back. "I never promised they would, just that I'd tell them. Besides, they've just deposed me as leader, so it's out of my hands."

"Uh oh," said Lewa. "I think things just got bad-worse."

"What's he saying?" Gelu asked Orde.

Orde gestured to the Vorox, who were clutching their spears tightly and seemed poised to charge.

"Do I really need to translate?" he said.

"Nice," said Chiara to Brutaka. "Thanks for saving us."

"Save your energies for fighting off the coming atta-" His voice was cut off by a blow from a lone Vorox. It was Kabrua.

"You charge alone, you idiot?" said Brutaka.

"Yes," said Kabrua, grasping Brutaka's sword with his hands and drawing his body towards the sharp edge. "I expiate my failure…on your blade."

"Die then, if you wish it," said Brutaka, and with a powerful heave, he sent the ex-leader of the Vorox hurtling towards his fellow tribe members. Kabrua's body landed in front of the other Vorox with a sickening thud. He was dead as soon as he hit the ground.

No sooner had Brutaka done the deed than the other Vorox began shouting a strange war chant. Their spear butts slammed rhythmically against the ground, and then were jabbed sharply into the air several times, as they worked themselves into a frenzy.

"We don't need to wait to see what happens next…right?" said Zaria.

"Of course not," said Miserix, shape-shifting into a massive winged beast. "Everyone, get on my back except for Lewa. He can levitate."

"I don't know whether to be relieved you remembered, or miffed that I can't take a joyride on your back," said Lewa as he activated the powers of his Miru. Moments later, Miserix, with everyone else on his back, was in the air beside him.

"Which way?" Lewa asked.

"To the south?" Brutaka asked Orde. "You say that's where the others are."

"No, towards that cliff to the west," said Orde. "We need to talk over a few things."

"That's wise," said Miserix, veering in the direction of the landmark Orde had mentioned. "I need all the information I can get about this place."

As the party flew away towards the cliff, they could hear the furious shouts of the Vorox on the plain far below.

* * *

"Mavrah," said Pohatu. "Mavrah. I know that name. Why do I know that name?"

"I couldn't tell you," said Mavrah, "seeing as we've never met."

"Remember when the Turaga told us of their journey to the Island of Mata Nui?" said Kopaka. "I think they mentioned this guy."

"Oh right," said Pohatu. "The mad scientist that Whenua was friends with."

"Mad scientist?" Mavrah said, bristling. "You know, I could have just left you to the Kestora."

"My apologies," said Pohatu. "If you're a friend of Whenua, I see no reason we can't get along."

Kopaka shrugged. "Same here."

"I am a friend of Whenua," said Mavrah. "As a matter of fact, if you know him, than he must have escaped those Rahi of mine. How is Toa Whenua?"

"Um…he's a Turaga now," said Pohatu.

"Already? He must have fulfilled is destiny then. How quickly did he manage? Ten days?"

"It took a bit longer, but he managed," said Pohatu. "Same for his friends."

"So, how are things in Metru Nui?" Mavrah asked. "Did they ever get the place running again?"

"Well," said Pohatu, "there was an invasion of Visorak, and then all the Matoran were rescued, and then The Makuta of Metru Nui showed up again, and then we showed, up, and…oh, it's such a bother recounting the last thousand years."

Mavrah staggered backwards several paces, clapping a hand to his forehead.

"A thousand years?" he said. "That long? That long in this madhouse?"

"Madhouse?" said Pohatu.

"You don't know what this place is, do you?" said Mavrah. "This is where we are all reborn…in theory."

Pohatu saw Kopaka shift beside him. The Toa of Ice looked uncomfortable.

"What was it you saw back there," Pohatu asked him. "Back there, through the wall- what was it?"

"Bodies," said Kopaka. "Bodies of beings who lived and died in the Matoran Universe. Bodies just…lying there. Empty, useless, forgotten. Most were in pieces."

"That's right," said Mavrah. "For a time, the Kestora would reform our bodies and send us back. But when the responses stopped coming…when they could no longer send us back…they grew frustrated. They botched several attempts to send some of us back that all ended rather…messily. Recently, a handful grew so furious that they started just killing us all, sucking our lives out like it was just another day for them. The other Kestora put a stop to that but…" The Onu-Matoran sighed. "I was almost one of the victims."

"Do you know of anyone others like you who are still around…still waiting to be sent back?" Kopaka asked.

"I've seen many," said Mavrah, "but most of them tend to ignore me. I've only met one in person. He's a fairly recent arrival. A fellow by the name of…what was it again? Oh yes- his name is Botar."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Lewa lowered himself onto the cliff, he saw Miserix come to hover beside it, allowing Orde, Gelu, Chiara, Brutaka, and Zaria to clamber onto solid ground. When they were off, the Makuta shape-shifted back into his red-armored humanoid form and settled himself onto the ledge beside his companions.

"So, perhaps it's time to exchange stories, yes?" said Brutaka. "You tell us Teridax is dead. How did it happen? And where is this place?"

As plainly as he could, Orde told the story, with additional commentary from Chiara, Zaria, and Gelu, the latter's words being translated for Lewa and Miserix by Brutaka. When the tale was done, Brutaka and Lewa told what had befallen them and Miserix.

The exchange took a fair amount of time, and the sun was already stetting when all the facts had been exchanged.

"The only question now is what's to be done," said Chiara. "Do we keep searching for the Great Beings, as Mata Nui requested? It seems that one of them, at least, wants us all dead."

"But why?" said Brutaka. "After all, it would seem what they wanted to occur has happened. The Shattering was repaired."

"After one hundred thousand years," said Orde. "One hundred thousand years of death, treachery, bloodshed, and factional warfare. Perhaps he doesn't trust us."

"Why would he?" said Zaria. All eyes turned towards him.

"Explain yourself," said Brutaka.

"You know my story," said Zaria. "You must. Because of that Makuta I had to kill, I'm rumored to be a mass murderer. And I'm a Toa, one who was designed never to slay an opponent." He paused, before adding: "I'm a very mild case. Consider the massive number of petty murders and ruthless crimes that took place on a daily basis within the Matoran Universe. And there was Teridax's betrayal on top of that. It's a wonder there were ever any heroes at all, and even the ones there were failed to stop the threat of Teridax in time. It took the intervention of the Great Spirit himself to bring the tyrant down. And you, Orde, say this Great Being observed the entire process very closely."

"He must ever-hate all our guts," said Lewa. "Oh happy day."

"Which is why we have to go back to the Agori and Matoran," said Zaria. "We must carry out the task appointed us by Mata Nui, and we will. But I would prefer we warn our leaders first. They must know of the Great Being."

There was silence on the ledge for several minutes. Finally, Brutaka spoke up.

"There's sense in that," he said. "But word cannot get out to the general populace. Not yet, at any rate."

"We'll side with you," both Orde and Chiara said at once. They looked at each other, amused, though not surprised, that they had said been thinking the exact same thing. After a few moments, Gelu and Lewa nodded as well.

Miserix was the only one who had not voiced an opinion as yet. All eyes turned towards the Makuta, who had been silent for the entirety of the conversation thus far, with the exception of a clarification or two during Brutaka's story.

"I am the last of a disgraced species," Miserix said at last, when several moments had passed. "My kind was responsible for much of strife we have all experienced. I am the only Makuta left to answer for what they did."

"You are not responsible for the fell deeds of the Brotherhood," said Brutaka.

"And yet I feel responsible," said Miserix, who was sounding more and more uncharacteristically somber with every passing word. "Perhaps I shouldn't…but I do. Teridax has met his richly deserved end, and I had no part in it. I will not feel complete until I have done something more- something to atone for his crimes."

Miserix stood up.

"I will also seek out the Great Beings when the time is right," he said. "For now, I offer you all whatever services the last Makuta can render."

Orde translated Miserix's words for Gelu, who nodded silently in approval.

"Then we are all in agreement it seems," said Orde. "Time to return to the caves. We need to have a long talk with Tahu, Ackar, and the others."

Miserix shape-shifted into his enormous winged form once again so the others could ride atop him once more.

"Care for a joy ride?" Miserix asked Lewa.

"I thought you'd never offer," said Lewa, smiling.

"I'm not," Miserix replied. "Use your mask again."

"Now that's the Miserix I know," said Lewa, his smile vanishing. "I knew something was wrong when you started talking so dark-serious."

"Lewa," said Brutaka. "Please shut up."

"Fine, you killjoy, fine," said Lewa, as he rose into the air beside Miserix. "Which way?"

"I'll call out directions," said Orde. "For now, head southeast."


End file.
